Lin's Little Crush
by WritingWrittenWords
Summary: Toph visits Airtemple Island to pick up her daughter after a long day of work. When Lin wants to stay awhile longer, Katara and Toph end up talking about Lin's crush. Katara/Toph/Aang Friendship Fluff, Kyalin.


" **Lin's Crush"**

 **This probably isn't for Linzin shippers, but just letting you know; I don't dislike Linzin, I think it's interesting, and I understand its cannon, but Kyalin is more appealing to me ;)**

 **Also, the ages in this would be Kya- 10 Tenzin- 7 Lin- 6**

"Hey Toph! How was work?" said Katara cheerily as she walked over to her friend.

"The usual, I'm almost positive that 99% of the benders in my police force literally have no brain." The green eyed woman responded back, putting her hands on her hips.

Katara smirked. "Sounds fun."

"Ya, really. Now where's my daughter? I was thinking we could go to the bakery down the road." Toph said, expecting that her daughter would come running into her arms, as she did.

"Hi mommy! Did you kick butt today?" Said little Lin as she punched her fist into her other hand.

"You know it, Badgermole." Toph chuckled.

"Can I finish this game with Uncle Twinkletoes though mommy? Pweeeease." Lin said, making polarbeardog-puppy-eyes at her mother, even though she couldn't see it.

"Of course, Linny! Do me a favor and give him a beating for me." Toph said with a wink, as she let her daughter down to run off.

"Yes Chief!" Lin said as she scurried to return to her game.

"She's a real cutie, Toph." Katara said giggling.

"Of course she is, I'm her mother." The chief of police stroke a pose.

Katara stifled a laugh. "Want to have some tea while those goofs finish their game?"

"You know it sugar queen." Toph said with a smile.

The two women drank their tea as they watched the 3 children playing tag with the Avatar.

"Hey Twinkletoes! You can't use your air scooter, that's cheating!" Lin spat at Tenzin. The airbender kid just stuck his tongue out as he scootered away.

"I'll get him, Lin!" yelled Kya as she waterbent some water at him, hitting him right in the face as he fell onto the ground.

The younger girl walked over to him while laughing, and casually tapped him on the head. "Tag."

The airbender just groaned in pain.

Kya walked over and turned to highfive Lin.

"Kya! Don't be so rough with your brother!" "Nice one Sugarqueen Jr!" The two women said at the same time.

"Thanks Aunt Toph!" Kya chose to only respond to the one who gave her praise.

Katara grumpily took a sip of her tea.

"Lin sure is into that kid of yours." The blind woman said smirking.

Katara looked at Lin who was laughing with her daughter. "Ya, I've noticed her little crush," Katara sipped her tea. "I think her and Tenzin will be a cute couple when they're older." She finished.

Toph went wide eyed and started choking from laughter on her tea.

"Toph, are you alright?" Katara said, worried about her friend.

Toph put her hand up signaling that she was fine, as she continued her fit of coughing and laughter.

She finished her laughing with a sigh, and wiped her tears that were forming in her pale green eyes.

"Um, what was that?" Said Katara, rasing her eyebrow.

"You aren't serious about my daughter and Twinkletoes Jr, are you?" Said Toph, looking at Katara with a smirk.

"Uhhhh, yes? Who else would Lin have a crush on?" Said the water bender, a bit confused.

Toph snickered. "You're really are blinder than me." She muttered. "Sugarqueen Jr of course!" She said as if it was obvious.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows, trying to comprehend what was just said. "Kya? And Lin?"

"Yeeeessssss." Said the blind woman slowly.

Katara stared at Toph disbelief.

"Hey Toph!" Said a voice walking over to them. Katara looks over at her husband, while Toph continued to look at the ground. "Hey Twinkletoes."

Katara laughed a bit. "Hey Aang, Toph seems to think Lin has a crush on one of our children."

Aang raised his eyebrows. "Oh yea! Her crush on Kya is really cute."

Toph smirked, it was Katara's turn to choke on the tea. "WHAT?" She nearly yelled at her husband.

"Yea? It's been pretty obvious for the last few months." Said Aang, looking over at the two girls. Kya flicked some water at Lin's face. "Hey! I'll get you for that!" Said Lin, giggling and running after the other girl.

Lin tackled the waterbender to the ground, only to get up quickly, blushing. Kya laughed and roughed her hair up.

Katara watched the two closely. "Hmm, it really is obvious."

 **Wow, I am so happy with this story! It's my favourite I have ever wrote. I don't really know where Bumi was this whole time, but I couldn't figure out how to write him in. Also, thank you all for the kind reviews, I really appreciate it. If you have a request for a Korrasami, Kyalin, Sisterly Su/Lin or Motherly Toph/Lin, I would be happy to do it :D**


End file.
